04 maja 1992
TVP 1 13.30 Wiadomości 13.40 Program dnia 13.45-16.10 Blok ekonomiczny 13.45 Jak to jest w Anglii? (prywatyzacja) 14.15 ABC Ekonomii: Wszystko jest częścią gospodarki 14.20 "Zarządzanie" (1): "Zasoby i niedobór, czym zajmuje się ekonomia" - serial 14.35 "Gospodarka USA" (1): "Zasoby i niedobór, czym się zajmuje ekonomia" - serial USA 15.05 ABC Ekonomii: Rynek i rynki 15.10 Rozwój firm (1) - serial prod. USA 15.40 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski - Prezentacje: Gdy zawód jest pasją 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 LUZ - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Antena 18.00 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 18.30 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Opinia publiczna 19.15 Dobranoc: "Reksio" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - Nasza klasyka - Marian Hemar: "To co najpiękniejsze" 21.55 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w hokeju na lodzie, mecz Polska - Niemcy 22.25 "Aby do świtu" (4/18) - telenowela TVP 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 "Miłość blondynki" - film fab. prod. czecho-słowackie 0.20 Poezja na dobranoc 0.25 Jutro w programie TVP 2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sonda: Z nędzy do pieniędzy - Technologia przerobu odpadów 17.10 "Artysta i jego świat" (2): "Tycjan" - serial dok. prod. angielsko-francusko-niemiecko-hiszpańskiej 17.40 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: O słuchaniu i liczbach 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Biuro, biuro" (19): "Zakładowy klub sportowy" - serial prod. niemieckiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Fotel Dwójki 19.30 Program muzyczny 20.00 Wielka piłka - magazyn wydarzeń piłkarskich 20.25 W cieniu Pałacu: "Targ pod Pałacem Kultury" - film dok. 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Stan rzeczy - program publicystyczny 22.00 "Opowieści z dreszczykiem" (2): "Jedno warte drugiego" - ser. prod. angielskiej 23.00 Maraton trzeźwości: Firma abstynencka - Inicjatywa grupy abstynentów z Bolesławca 23.35 Jan Lebenstein w Zachęcie - relacja z wystawy 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial austral. o lekarzach 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz 13.00 Barnaby Jones - serial detekt. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diferrent Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial obycz. 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Alf - serial komed. USA 21.00 Film fabularny 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 24.00 Hill Street Blues - serial krym. 1.00 The Outer Limits - serial s-f. 1.30 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Maraton w Madrycie 9.30 Wyścigi samochodów sportowych, runda 1 z Monzy, Włochy 10.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych - mistrzostwa W. Brytanii 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Bowling, otwarte mistrzostwa Holandii 13.00 Rugby, Puchar Francji, półfinały 14.00 Go - magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Revs - brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 16.00 Tenis stołowy, międzynarodowe zawody mężczyzn w Austrii 17.00 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 17.30 Koszykówka NBA 1991/1992 19.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL - przegląd tygodnia 20.30 Europejski rajd terenowy FIA, runda 2 21.30 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego, Londyn Momarchis - New Jersey Knights 23.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna - migawki 23.30 Golf, turniej europejski, Italian Open Hits 1.30 Teleschuss'92 MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje zespołu The Who 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Block - od hard rocka po muzykę soft 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.10 Lassie - serial USA 11.35 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Wpół do pierwszej - magazyn informacyjny 12.50 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.10 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial USA 14.55 Szef - serial USA 15.45 ChiPs, serial USA 16.40 Ryzykowny! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker, teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Drużyna A - serial USA 20.15 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial USA 21.15 Peter Steiner's Theater-Stadtl: Der Kohlrabi-Apostel - dykteryjka teatralna 23.00 10 vor 11 - magazyn kulturalny 23.25 "M" - magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Airwolf - serial USA 0.55 Walka z mafią - serial USA 1.45 Strefa zmroku - serial USA 2.05 Haute Tension: Schatten der Erinnerung - franc. film krym. 1990 3.35 Walley Gid (Dziewczyna z doliny) - komedia USA, 1982 5.00 Po godzinach - magazyn z Ameryki 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Verliebt in eine Hexe - serial komed. USA 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Kino News - nowości kinowe 9.20 Sonntagstiere 9.50 Vorsicht kamera 10.20 Zapowiedzi programowe 10.25 Feuerwerk - film 11.55 Glucksrad (powt. z niedzieli) 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA 15.05 Falcon Crest - serial famil. USA 16.00 McGyver - serial przyg. USA 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze - telegra 17.40 Zapowiedzi programowe 17.45 Programy region. 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Zapowiedzi programowe 19.20 Glucksrad - gra 20.15 Dr Kulani - Arzt auf Hawaii 21.15 Werin der weisse Flieder wieder bluht - film 23.05 News and Stories - mag. 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Kanal 4 0.55 McGyver 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 ORF Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Turniej tenisa w Hamburgu 18.00 Bilder aus Osterreich 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 SAT-Studio 19.30 Frontal - mag. publicyst. 20.00 X-Large - Reportage - mag. dla młodzieży 21.15 Clip - muzyka video 21.45 Mag. kult. 21.51 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Wetten, dass...? - program rozrywk. 0.10 10 vor 10 0.35 3 SAT - Schlagzeilen. Pro 7 7.20 Flicka - ser. USA dla młodzieży 7.45 Trick 7 9.10 Starsky and Hutch - ser. krym. USA 10.10 Ein geseg netes Te-am 11.10 Die Nacht vor der Premier 12.50 Hardcastle and McCormick 15.20 Agentin mit Herz - ser. detekt. USA 16.15 Planet der Giganten - ser. s-f USA 17.00 Trick 7 19.05 Dan Oakland - ser. krym. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Moving - komedia USA, po filmie: Wiadomości 22.05 Der Nachtfalke - ser. krym, USA 23.05 Die Braut des Teufels - ang. horror 0.45 Wiadomości 0.55 Superforce 1.15 Mike Hammer - ser. detekt. 2.05 Hitchhiker - ser. grozy USA 2.35 Wiadomości 2.45 Nachts, wenn der Tod lauert 4.15 Wiadomości F 1 8:30 Wiadomości 8:35 Obiektyw - magazyn publicystyczny 9:35 "Dallas" - serial prod. USA (18) 9:55 Kilka filmów z archiwum TV 11:10 Wiadomości 14:40 Wiadomości 14:45 Ze stron rodzinnych - program folklorystyczny 15:20 Co przyniósł tydzień 16:20 MŚ w hokeju na lodzie - Kanada - Niemcy 19:00 Gimnastyka 19:10 Wieczorynka: Wilk 19:30 Dziennik TV 20:05 "Szturowcy" - serial telewizyjny o historii narodu słowackiego i o losach L. Sztura (3) 21:20 Powroty - nowela filmowa 22:00 Publicystyka aktualna 22:30 Wydarzenia, komentarze 23:05 Studio MŚ w hokeju na lodzie 23:35 Wiadomości TVC 9:00 Siedem spośród ośmiu - program muzyczny 9:40 Magazyn naukowo-techniczny 10:00 "Fałszywa cizia" - film czeski (powt.) 11:45 Klub Nietoperz - program dyskusyjny (powt.) 15:05 Wiadomości 15:10 Studio Kontakt - program dla młodych i nie tylko 16:55 Między niebem i ziemią (dyskusja "na żywo" na temat chrześcijanin i polityka) 17:35 Elementarz ekonomiki 17:50 Dobranoc: Chłopiec z plakatu 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Wiadomości regionalne 18:30 Magazyn naukowo-techniczny 18:50 Nasz człowiek na Hawajach - program dokumentalny 19:10 Siedem spośród ośmiu - program muzyczny 19:50 MŚ w hokeju na lodzie (CSRF - Szwajcaria) 22:55 "Rajski ogród" - film telewizyjny (powt.) 0:05 Język anglo-amerykański dla handlowców 0:20 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki F 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVC z 1992 roku